criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Barry Plyman
Renee Plyman Jarvis Plyman |job=Freelance hitman |path=Serial KillerHe is classified as this despite only one victim being confirmed in the episode, as he is extremely likely to have killed many more people in his career as a hitman, considering his skills and the fact that his poisons/toxins do not leave any trace. Hitman Poisoner International Criminal Gangster |mo=Poisoning |victims=1+ killed |status=Deceased |actor=Victor J. Ho |appearance="Entropy" }} Barry Plyman, a.k.a. "The Chemist", was an International profilic serial killersame as above, poisoner, hitman, and gangster who appeared in Season Eleven episode "Entropy". Background Born in an Asian country (likely China or Japan), Plyman's birth mother, Miyoko Hyun, was killed in a botched drug trial, leaving him to be raised by a woman named Renee Plyman in a Western country. At some point in his life, Renee died from unknown causes. He later had a son named Jarvis, but he died of leukemia at the age of six. At some point in his life, he became a hitman and joined a network of hitmen that cropped up after the dismantlement of the Silk Road by the FBI in 2013. At some point in his career, he was hired to kill a lawyer. Plyman followed the lawyer into a bathroom, put poison on the handle of a briefcase. He placed the briefcase next to the lawyer's identical one, took the lawyer's briefcase, and when the lawyer touched the poisoned handle he died. Entropy Plyman is seen returning to the network's safe house, where Zac Rubenis and Barry Winslow, the group's hostage and technical analyst, are already waiting. Just then, SWAT agents storm the house, led by the BAU. After Rubenis is killed, Plyman tries to escape but is cornered by more agents. As a result, he takes out a syringe from his suitcase and injects himself with the toxin contained inside, killing himself. Modus Operandi Plyman killed the victims in his contract kills by poisoning them with poisons and/or toxins that could be absorbed into the skin and kill a person in seconds. These poisons/toxins would be placed on objects that were going to be touched by the victims. Based on his nickname, it can be assumed that he would make the poisons/toxins he used on his victims. Profile No official profile of Plyman was made by the BAU, since they focused on the network as a whole. Known Victims *Unspecified dates: Numerous unnamed victims *Unspecified date and location: Unnamed man Notes *Though Plyman's true name and personal background were never revealed in "Entropy", they could be seen on a spreadsheet the BAU made of the network and a group of operatives-for-hire that abducted Morgan in "Derek". This spreadsheet was seen in "The Sandman" and "A Beautiful Disaster", and the show's Twitter account also released a photo of the prop in one of its posts while promoting the latter episode. *Plyman may have been inspired by Edward Hill ("Poison") - Both were killers and poisoners who had almost identical M.O.s (poisoning objects their victim's would touch with poisons that could be absorbed via skin contact), and committed suicide with their own poisons. *It's possible that he had a hand in Giuseppe Montolo's death in "Target Rich", as it was done with poison. Appearances *Season Eleven **"The Job" **"'Til Death Do Us Part" **"Target Rich" **"Awake" **"Internal Affairs" **"Future Perfect" **"Entropy" **"Derek" **"The Sandman" **"A Beautiful Disaster" *Season Twelve **"Green Light" References Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Poisoners Category:Hitmen Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Suicides Category:International Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Organized Criminals Category:Prolific Killers Category:Hostage Takers